


It Takes A Village

by Little_Lady_Otaku



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Gen, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_Otaku/pseuds/Little_Lady_Otaku
Summary: The Torran clan are peculiar people. They have their own language, writings, and culture differ from everyone else. The also possess strange power so different from chakra. A debt lead the newly founded Konohagakure to invite this particular clan to join them. Can they keep up with the changing times without giving up their identity and secrets?





	It Takes A Village

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Typos, grammatical error, LOTS of OCs
> 
> This story has been sitting in my Google docs for more than a year. I think it's about time I release it to the world.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hang in there, Izuna!"

 

Izuna's head rolled dangerously. Madara tightened his hold around his brother. Survivors from their latest battle with the Senju are following them. There are at least a dozen of them but Madara have no time to count. He need to get Izuna's wound treated! Fast! It would take too much time to reach their home. They need to stop by somewhere. But they don't have any medic ninjas among the survivors who tagged along. Nor are there any villages nearby where a physician can give his brother medical treatment. They bring along bandages and first aid kit with them but Madara knew those are not enough. The wound is too deep. Curse that Tobirama. If Izuna don't get the treatment in time…

 

' _ No!'  _ Madara gritted his teeth. His Sharingan spins,  _ 'I am not going to let you die on my watch, Izuna! Hang on!' _

 

"Madara-sama!" One of his clansmen, a censor ninja, grabbed his attention. "I sensed a cluster of chakra a few hundred yards ahead of us. It's not Senju chakra. It's most likely a peasant village!"

 

Hearing that, Madara pumps more chakra into his feet. His clansmen didn’t need to be told. They are heading towards said settlement.

 

It's a settlement all right, though not what Madara expected to see. He expected huts with falling roof tiles, the typical peasants' home in this dangerous period of fighting. Instead they are greeted by dozens of round shaped tents, horses and oddly dressed people. The children appears to wear some sort of romper. The older ones on the other hand, shows so much skin. Doesn't matter what the gender is, all of them are wearing tops that shows their cleavage and midriff. Everyone, save for a few toddlers, are carrying staves around.

 

_ The Torran clan.  _ A voice in the back of his mind whispered. Madara have heard of the rumours. The Torran people are odd, even by shinobi standard. They have their own language, for starters. They travel all year round, never to stay at one place for too long with the exception of winter. During winter, if they are near the area, they stayed at the mountains where the Oni Clan reside. How did they manage to get along with such dangerous folk, no one has any idea. The Oni Clan is protective of their (sole) ally. The other and only time the Torran people make contact with  _ anyone  _ is when they want to trade. Fabrics, jewellery, livestock are the commodities they offered. Still, there are rumours that Torran people also kidnap people, especially little children, to add to their numbers. Rumours has it that the Torran clan have a strange ability but since they never really clash against shinobi, nobody really knows. They said that Torran have a peculiar way to manipulate elements. Many call them cowards since they always move at the first sign of trouble. Then again, these people are not shinobi.

 

But those things hardly matters now. Right now, they need to get Izuna treated.

 

Madara jump off a tree and landed right in front of the camp. As he expected, many people jumped away in surprise. The sight of bloodied shinobi will do that to you. Parents ushered children away. Men and women all readied their staves. Those staves must be their main weapon. Their designs varies but Madara don't really give a damn about that right now.

 

"My brother need to get treated immediately," Madara don't waste any time, "My clansmen as well. You surely have a physician that can help them. My brother's life is at stake here."

 

A figure stepped out in front of the others. A male probably in his twenties, his most eye-catching aspect is his bright pink hair ( _ pink _ for Kami-sama’s sake). This man must be the leader, since he unflinchingly looked into Madara's Sharingan. Who else have the guts to do that? "You must be the famed Uchiha Madara. You just fought the Senjus I take it." He pauses, "We have capable healers amongst our midst... But how do I know that you don't have another goal in mind?"

 

"We are fresh from battle," Madara gritted his teeth, trying to rein his temper, "Many in our ranks are either injured or dead. My brother's life is hanging in the balance. And I have the opportunity to put you under a Genjutsu when you look at me in the eye, yet I didn't. We will not harm anyone. We will leave as soon as we get the treatment we need. I swear by my father and brother, the Uchihas will not attack you."

 

"Okay," The leader nodded.

 

Madara blinks.

 

_ Okay? _

 

His clansmen gaped at him in shock. Instantly they protest in their very own language. Madara never quite hear something like it. The leader snapped back at them and yells orders (Madara would recognise authoritative tone being used anytime). The clansmen exchanges hesitant looks before a couple of them left, most likely to fetch the physician(s). "The name's Anwar by the way," The leader, Anwar, lifts his stave. A large yellowish dome suddenly appears before them. Anwar waves his stave. A portion of the done seems to 'melt', leaving an opening to let the Uchihas enter. The Uchiha shinobis gaze at him uneasily. Madara fight down his suspicion and step into the camp. Anwar restore the dome back once everyone is inside. What a strange  _ kekkai _ …

 

The Torran men shot them distrustful looks but they lead them further into the camp anyway. A group of healers are waiting for them when they get deeper into the camp. They spread out some sort of sheets- And they hover on  _ air _ .

 

"Lay the injured here," An old woman barked at them. "Who here have the worst wound? I'll be the one dealing with them."

 

"My brother," Madara lay Izuna on the floating sheets. "He was slashed by the enemy's sword." Blood is already seeping into the fabric.

 

The old woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Zahra, you're with me on this one." A woman with dark hair joined her. The sheet where Izuna is laid follows them like a dog. Madara shoot a quick glance at his clansmen. They are being given water and bandages. A few are taken into the tents. Knowing that they are getting treated, Madara followed the women into a tent. The tent is bigger than it looked from outside. The flooring is covered by multiple carpets. Futons are folded and stacked on the corner. An array of colourful pillows placed on top of them. The cabinet is filled with all sorts of jars and medicine bottles. A basket filled with herbs laid on the table.

 

The sheet gently landed on the floor. The younger woman went to gather bandages and other necessities. The older unfastened Izuna's armour.

 

"Help me with his armour," She ordered him. Madara is there in a flash. Together they get the armour off Izuna. His brother groaned in pain when they laid him back on the sheet. The younger woman, Zahra, start to clean his wound. The old woman sit next to Izuna, a staff laid on her laps. She start to mutter something under her breath. Madara's eyes widened when the staff start to glow. The glow seeped to Izuna's form. Madara noted that Izuna's expression relaxed. He have been put into a deep slumber. Next, the strange glow concentrated on the wound. Madara tensed. As a ninja, he doesn't like anything foreign. It could kill you. Even in this extreme circumstances, he still feel uneasy to leave Izuna's fate in a stranger's hand. But what choice does he have now? If it weren't Izuna's life being in danger, Madara would question what the hell is she doing. His Sharingan recorded everything. Then he saw how the blood stop flowing. His internal organs are pieced together. Slowly but surely, the wounds starts to heal. In the end, only a thin line remains.

 

"Your brother is stable now," The old woman speaks up, "I restored the damaged tissues of his organs. He won't regain consciousness anytime soon but he will definitely live to see another day. I advise you to not send him to battle until he make full recovery."

 

Relief flood his being. Izuna is alive. He will not lose another brother today. "I...," Madara don't know what to say, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Thank you..." He did not bow his head but you can hear the gratitude in his voice.

 

"It's my job, boy," The old woman stood up. "Zahra will look after your brother now. I have other patients to take care of." Madara turns his head to see Zahra bandaging Izuna. The old woman wave her staff again. A futon is pulled from the stacks and spread out in the air. After Zahra is finished, Izuna's unconscious form is lifted to the air. Another wave and his brother is laid down on the futon. Zahra knelt next to him, on her lap is a bowl of some kind of paste. No doubt for Izuna’s non life threatening wounds. "You should get treatment, boy."

 

"I'm fine," Madara reply gruffly. He dislikes being called a 'boy' but he will let it slide. They just saved Izuna’s life.

 

The old woman didn't look convinced but before she can say anything, someone pushes the tent flap. Anwar's head poked in. "Everything all right in here?

 

"Who do you think you're talking to, fool?" The old woman rapped her staff to the floor in annoyance. "Now move aside. I've got other patients to deal with."

 

"My bad, Auntie Bibi. You're the best," Anwar moves aside, letting Old woman Bibi to step out. "Anyways, just want to tell you that we are erecting a few yurts for you and your clansmen. We also have prepared more water and clean cloth if you want to clean up. There's a river not far from here if you like privacy. Tell me if you want to go there so I'll open up the barrier for you. Dinner will be served before sunset. In the meantime, don't go stab anyone. Don't mess around with the women. Or men. Or children. Just don't be an ass in general. Don't put anyone under genjutsu or whatever else your Uchiha eyes can do. Don't wander into the main campsite without an escort. Don't enter any of the tents without the permission of the owner. Don't steal anything. We are not an inn so you don't have to pay for things you break. But you can count on us being very displeased at you if you do. Abide to all these conditions and we will get along just fine. You good with all this?"

 

The way Anwar deliver all these terms is a bit too casual for his taste but Madara nodded nonetheless. The conditions are reasonable enough. They are essentially trapped under the strange  _ kekkai,  _ but it's not like they are leaving anytime soon.

 

Anwar smiles wider. "Good. If you need me, just ask Zahra or the others. Until dinner time then." He wave Madara goodbye and walks out.

 

Madara check on Izuna. His brother is sleeping peacefully. Zahra didn’t utter a single word as she work. Once she’s done, the young woman let out a relieved sigh. When she noticed Madara looking at her, she cast her eyes elsewhere. Neither of them say a word, which suits Madara just fine. Everything happened so fast. The battle with the Senjus, Anwar's very swift decision to give them shelter, Izuna getting treated... His brother survived, his clansmen safe, the Torran people are so far proven themselves helpful. Today could be the worst day of his life but it didn't come to that.

 

Madara is relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

The tents-  _ yurts _ (Madara quickly corrected himself) for his clansmen are erected a bit far from the main camp. It will be crowded inside but at least they don't have to spend the night in the open air. Madara have told Old Bibi when she returned that he will sleep in the tent Izuna stays at. The two women didn't protest, though the old woman did gave him an annoyed look. Everyone are already patched up by the time Madara arrived at their designated area. None of his clansmen dare to raise a complaint when he told them that they will stay until Izuna is recovered enough.

 

While the others are resting, Madara take the time to observe the Torran people. Womenfolk are hanging their laundry outside. A couple of shepherds lead a large flock of sheep inside a pen. A boy around the age of ten is milking a goat while his younger brother hold its child in place. The same shepherds return with a herd of horse this time. It is their turn to graze. A teenager walk past them carrying a basketful of brown coloured food. A man bring a broken wheel with him to repair. Curious children tried to approach them not too long ago. They didn't get far thanks to the adults who stopped them. A few men and women are stationed not far from their camp site, to keep an eye on them. These people also will be acting escort if the Uchiha wants to go somewhere (not that Madara wanted go anywhere except for Izuna's yurt). They grip their staves tighter whenever one of his clansmen make a move. Wariness is unavoidable but so far the Torran people didn't do anything violent towards them. Everyone here converse in their strange language. Madara could memorise their lip movements with Sharingan, but since he knew absolutely nothing about Torran language, it's no use.

 

What did catch his interest is the barrier. He witnessed a kid throwing an acorn at his friend. He blocked it by creating a yellow barrier from thin air. It seems that  _ kekkai _ is the bloodline limit of the Torran clan. Anwar is able to single handedly create a  _ kekkai _ large enough to cover the whole camp. Or they prepared the  _ kekkai  _ through means unknown to shinobi beforehand and Anwar is the one controlling it. It's no wonder that he's the leader. Madara is curious just how strong their  _ kekkai _ are. It will be interesting to battle Anwar. The battle won’t last long, since Anwar is not a shinobi, but it will be something. 

 

Madara didn't see Anwar again until dinner time. The Torran leader casually walks up to them carrying a basket of those brown food. A few Torran men followed behind, bringing more food with them. The men set up a large pan on the ground. Inside the pan appears to be fried rice with mutton, vegetables and dried fruits. One of the men start to pass around plates and spoons.

 

Anwar chuckled at Madara's expression when he hands him one of those brown staple. "I hope you don't mind trying something new. This is bread. We made these from flour, water and honey. They're a bit dry so feel free to soak them in water to soften them up." In cue, the Torran men start to pass around cups. Madara take a bite of the bread. The skin is hard but the inside is softer. On the other hand, the fried rice has a very rich taste. Anwar take a seat next to Madara. The other Torran men shot him concerned/warning looks but Anwar ignored them. The other Uchihas on the other hand, are staring at Anwar as if he has two head.

 

"So how are you guys faring so far?" He asks good naturally.

 

"Fine," Madara answered gruffly.

 

Anwar didn't seem to be all too bothered with the short answer. He grinned even wider. "Good to hear! We don't have much to offer but don't hesitate to ask anyway. Within reason of course."

 

"Of course."

 

They stopped talking to eat and drink. After a few moments passed, Anwar speaks again. "You don't feel like being mistreated here are you?"

 

"No, you have been very hospitable towards us so far," Madara answered. He understands being given the cold shoulder by the rest of the Torrans. It won't bother him as long as they don't bother Izuna. Now that he's calmer, Madara found it odd that Anwar is not in the least wary of them. He's the one in charge in this place, naturally he's responsible for everyone here. Madara won't fault him to be wary of them. It could be just an act, to throw them off, but it didn't change the fact that Anwar decided to help them. 

 

"...May I ask you something?" He turn to face Anwar. The pink haired man nodded. "Why did you so readily helped us? You could've turn us away earlier today..."

 

Anwar rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't hear the end of it if my daughter finds out if I turn away people in need. And I certainly won't have it if someone died on our doorsteps  _ today _ of all days."

 

One of his clansmen, Kosuke, speaks up, "What about today?"

 

"My daughter's birthday," Anwar answered seriously.

 

_ Oh _

 

"My daughter, bless her sweet nature, will be pissed at me if she finds out I turn away people in need. Especially on her birthday. And my wife will in turn, get pissed at me. Never a good idea to piss off the two most important females in your lives. And hey, you shouldn't think twice about doing a good deed." He pauses to sip his tea. "Yet it's so hard to do good things but so easy to do the opposite. The world is funny that way, don't you agree? Also, earlier you swore in the name of your father and brother. Everyone in this land knows who you are, what are you capable of. Someone with a fearsome reputation like you won’t renegade your promise.”

 

Madara didn't say anything, sipping on his tea quietly instead. As a shinobi, moralities have little to do with your mission. A shinobi must carry out their task without being affected by emotions. Then again, the Torran clan is not a shinobi clan. They wouldn't understand.

 

Anwar engages the others to chit chat. It’s hard for them to refuse when someone being this friendly to them. And a clan leader to boot. Madara wonder how much of it is calculated. They finished their dinner shortly. Anwar escorted Madara back to Izuna's tent. He bid him good night before going back to his wife and daughter. The young woman, Zahra, sit in front of the table, grinding herbs. She greeted Madara politely before returning to her task. A screen divider have been set up next to Madara's futon, giving him a bit more privacy. Madara didn't really go to sleep that night. He sat next to Izuna, watching him sleep. Every time his brother stirs, Madara would tense up. He would love nothing more than to be there when Izuna wakes up. The young woman did fell asleep, but she would wakes up every couple of hours to check on Izuna. They would regard each other quietly.

 

Morning eventually came. Izuna is yet to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Please leave a comment below
> 
> NO FLAME PLEASE


End file.
